Better Than Starcraft
by obsidian butterflies
Summary: What does Kyuhyun think is more fun than playing Starcraft? Qmi Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi ; Male slash.


Title(of whole series): Kpop Idols Now Online

Fandom: Super Junior! :] (If you do not know what/who Super Junior is, then I do not advise you to read this; you will not understand it unless you actually know the characters.

Rating: NC-17 (It's smut kiddos, so if you are underage or you are too immature, then don't read. This is boyxboy (male slash). If you do not like, then why exactly are you even reading this?

Pairing: Qmi (Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, god dammit. But one day, I will kidnap them all.

A/N: This is a side-story to my Kpop Idols Online Chat fic. So, if you want to read the actual series then you'll have to read them at my LJ (the link is listed under my profile on here) since fanfiction isn't exactly the greatest place to post them.

* * *

**Better Than Starcraft**

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Zhou Mi playfully asks, already knowing exactly who was knocking on the other side of his door.

"Housekeeping," the deep voice on the other side answers, just as playfully.

The door opens, revealing a very sexy and smug-looking Kyuhyun, wearing the same exact outfit from Super Junior's earlier activities that day – a slim-fitting t-shirt with the words, 'Love the skin that you're in' and black, super-skinny jeans. Zhou Mi can't help but molest the younger boy with his eyes as he looks him up and down, taking in his lover's amazing figure.

"God, do you have to gawk at me like that?" Kyuhyun scoffs.

"I can't help it when you look oh-so-sexy, baby."

Kyuhyun just rolls his eyes in response and proceeds to walk over to his boyfriend but before he can even take the first step, Zhou Mi is already pouncing on him and pushing him up against the wall. He straddles the younger man, grabs him by the wrists, and pins his hands above his head, successfully immobilizing him.

Kyuhyun laughs at his lover's actions. "Maybe I should get you some handcuffs for your birthday. Then maybe you won't have to hold my hands down for me…"

"Thanks but no thanks. This is so much more fun than using handcuffs." Zhou Mi leans in and whispers in Kyuhyun's ear, "Well, unless they are the furry, kinky kind."

He bites down gently on his ear lobe, which makes Kyuhyun's breath hitch slightly. He then glides his lips across his cheek, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses in his path. He pauses just slightly before he claims Kyuhyun's lips as his own, tasting a faint flavor of cherries. Zhou Mi reminds himself to ask Kyuhyun later if he stole the lip-gloss from Sungmin.

The kiss is light and sweet at first, filled with nothing but tenderness and love. Zhou Mi decides to kick it up a notch by slipping his tongue in the younger's mouth, earning him a soft moan in return. Kyuhyun reaches up to wrap his arms around Zhou Mi's neck and threads his fingers through his soft hair. Soon, passion takes over and Zhou Mi begins kissing with more fervor and tongues begin battling for dominance. However, Kyuhyun is forced to give up since he can't beat the master French kisser. Zhou Mi takes the reins again, kissing harder, which leaves Kyuhyun breathless and weak in the knees. Kyuhyun tries to catch his breath after Zhou Mi finally releases his bruised lips. Another smirk appears on the older man's face.

"So tell me, Kui xian, what do you want me to do to you?"

"What do you think I want you to do to me?"

Zhou Mi senses the challenge in his younger lover's chocolate-brown eyes. "Hm…If you don't be specific then I suppose I'll just have to be…_creative_."

Zhou Mi grabs his boyfriend's beautiful face and attacks his lips again, taking his time to suck on Kyuhyun's bottom lip. Then he sneaks a hand under his shirt and begins massaging and caressing the soft flesh underneath. Kyuhyun's breath is shaky and he feels as if the temperature in the room has suddenly risen about ten degrees. Zhou Mi continues moving his hand up higher and higher, tantalizingly slow. He then roughly pinches a nipple, without warning.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun's responds to Zhou Mi's ministrations. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Zhou Mi asks innocently, staring down at him with puppy dog eyes. "It's not my fault that you're so sensitive there."

Zhou Mi resumes his 'massage' and rubs Kyuhyun's already hard nipples, causing more pleasurable sounds from the maknae. He then slips Kyuhyun's slim shirt up over his arms and discards it on the floor after he manages to get it completely off of him. Zhou Mi roams his eyes all over Kyuhyun's half-naked body, noting all the indentions and freckles on the slim torso of the real-life sculpture before him. He leans down and swiftly takes a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pink nub.

"Mmm, Zhou Mi…" Kyuhyun softly moans. "Hurry up and quit teasing me. You were so eager just to get into my pants a while ago..."

"Baby, have patience. We both know I'm not very good at being lenient. I have to torture you slowly first."

"Masochistic bastard."

Zhou Mi giggles like a little school girl in response but scolds himself for not acting manly enough when the situation clearly calls for it. He begins un-buttoning the skinny jeans ever-so-slowly and notices the growing bulge in them. As he takes off the jeans, he 'accidently' brushes against said bulge, making Kyuhyun emit a strangled groan.

Zhou Mi can't help but crack a joke, "Oh my, is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" To which earns him a menacing glare from Kyuhyun that says, 'You better shut the fuck up if you actually plan on getting any in the near future'.

Whenever the tight jeans are finally off, he begins to also take off the maknae's boxers that have little Pikachus on them.

"Cute." Zhou Mi remarks. "I would have thought you were a 'Jigglypuff-kind-of-guy', though."

"Pssh," Kyuhyun retorts. "Pokemon is awesome. At least I don't have _hearts_ on mine." To which Zhou Mi decides to ignore.

Soon, Kyuhyun's hard member is loose from the confines of his boxers, making him completely naked now. Zhou Mi doesn't fail to notice the slight trace of a blush on Kyuhyun's cheeks and he thinks that the maknae has never looked cuter.

He firmly grabs Kyuhyun's rigid cock and roughly squeezes it, dragging out a low, throaty moan from the other. He then proceeds to give him a hand-job, stroking the throbbing organ with his sensual hands, which leaves Kyuhyun gasping and writhing against the wall. "Oh god…Zhou Mi, _please_."

Zhou Mi abruptly stops upon hearing the words leave his mouth, to Kyuhyun's dismay. "Please what, Kui xian?"He asks, trying to look as serious as possible but the excitement in his eyes give him away.

"Just, ugh. Don't make me say it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Do I have to speak Chinese for you to understand?"

At this, Zhou Mi smirks once more, "But Kui xian, you can't even speak Chinese."

Then, just to tease him some more, Zhou Mi roughly grabs Kyuhyun's ass and squeezes it, which causes the younger man to let lose a growl. 'Hm, what an animal.' Zhou Mi thinks. 'But I love it.'

"Just fuck me already, damnit!" Kyuhyun whines.

Suddenly, Zhou Mi is un-buttoning his pants and practically ripping off his shirt in a lust-filled frenzy. After all, Kyuhyun isn't the only one who is sporting a rock-hard cock.

Zhou Mi can't help but lose all control when he sees Kyuhyun licking his lips at the sight of his luscious and naked body. He grabs the maknae's head once again and for the third time that night, invades his mouth with passionate kisses. He then places his own pulsing member at Kyuhyun's entrance and in one forceful thrust he pushes all the way in, filling the other man completely.

Kyuhyun gasps and lets out a pain-filled but gratifying moan. "Fuck! Why didn't you use lubricant, asshole?"

"Well, I know how you like it rough and raw. Your body doesn't seem to be complaining much." Zhou Mi indicates by glancing down at Kyuhyun's dick, which had gotten even harder, if possible.

Zhou Mi then starts thrusting his hips up into Kyuhyun's heat and eventually, they meet each other thrust for thrust. Several moans and whimpers fall out of Kyuhyun's mouth, to which is like lovely music to Zhou Mi's ears. He receives an especially loud moan out of the maknae when he angles his hips specifically, in order to hit the younger's 'sweet spot', and continues to brush against that same spot each time.

Kyuhyun begins meeting his lover's thrusts more erratically at a faster pace. "Faster." He pants. "Mimi, go faster. Please. I'm almost there…"

Zhou Mi responds with a guttural groan and picks up the pace, not holding anything back. Kyuhyun winces at the slight pain laced with pleasure he was receiving from the new rhythm they had created. "Unnnnnngggg…Zhou Mi…"

Zhou Mi was literally in Heaven, hearing the beautiful moans rolling off his younger lover's tongue. "Oh god, Kui xian…" Zhou Mi groaned. "Why are you so fucking tight?" Another moan escapes. "We do this every damn night, don't we?"

"I'm not a loose whore, so you shouldn't be complaining." He bluntly replied, in-between moans. "Mmmmm…unnnnfff… I'm so close…"

Zhou Mi, keeping in time with Kyuhyun's hips, reaches down between their two bodies tangled together, and begins stroking Kyuhyun's weeping cock at an alarmingly fast rate. Then, he leans down to suck on the other's neck, leaving a pink, bruising mark behind.

Soon, the maknae is coming with a shout of his lover's name in a loud, yet low moan. Kyuhyun's release triggers Zhou Mi's own from the clenching of his walls around his hot member and a strangled groan escapes past his lips.

The two are barely able to stand now and have to lean against the sturdy wall for support, trying to catch their breath.

"So," Zhou Mi huskily says, voice laced with seduction. "Was that better than playing 'Scartrap', Kui xian?

Kyuhyun sighs in response. "How many times do I have to tell you, Zhou Mi? It's not 'Scartrap' it's Starcr"- But Zhou Mi rudely interrupts him with a deep kiss to his lips, successfully shutting the snarky maknae up.

They decide to go for another round, ignoring their band mates' banging on the walls and shouts of "Oh my god! Keep it down, I'm trying to fucking sleep!" and "God, Zhou Mi, put some damn tape over his mouth or something!"

* * *

Comments are lovely. :]


End file.
